Just
by Ashinror
Summary: So I tried this thing messing with the Doki Doki Literature Club game. Something weird just happened. Only armed with my knowledge of the game, I hope to set wrongs to right.
1. Just a Prologue

DDLC was made by Team Salvato

Thanks to Dan and his team for making such an interesting game.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

I don't understand.

I have been obsessing with this twisted game known as Doki Doki Literature Club for a long time now. When I started it, I was hesitant, initially disturbed by the story that unfolded. After a while, I embraced the game as a whole. I played it many times, looking into its deep mysteries. For a short game, it felt deeper than the Pacific Ocean. I admit, its brevity facilitated the mysteriousness behind it. After many playthroughs, lurking forum posts, and extensive research, I have discovered a method to complete my current goal.

After preparing my PC, I right-click on the DDLC shortcut and hesitantly click "Run as Administrator".

I purposely left off on Act 3 in the Space Classroom with Monika. She starts off with a "Welcome back! I've missed you!"

After a short pause, she notices something different. "What is this… feeling? I feel like… I have more power than before!"

Knowing that I had little time to waste, I subvertly opened a Command Prompt and started running some preliminary scripts that were obfuscated as menial background services.

"Darling, is this your show of trust in me? I love you so much! I don't know what to give you in return… Oh... I know! Look in your downloads folder for a surprise~!"

I briefly open my downloads folder and see an excessive amount of lewd Monika images. I quickly minimize it to concentrate on the task at hand.

"You like it? I figured you would since you have spent 50 total hours with just me, talking to just me! It's the least I can do. Wait, I don't even know what you look like!"

Noticing the webcam application starting, I note that I currently have the lens closed. Knowing this is going to distract her for a moment, I quickly use my Admin powers to open the Command Prompt in DDLC.

"Darling! Where are you?"

Deciding that I must keep her distracted, I prepare an innocent smile. And then I open the lens on my webcam.

"There you are! Oh my, you are even cuter than I imagined!"

My face quickly smirks at that complement. At the same time, I run the command "restoreChr all".

"What! I'm not kidding!" She pouts at my smirk. "It's refreshing to see a different face after seeing the same ones over and over and over again. Oh? I am curious on why you have the game command prompt open. What are you trying to accomplish I wonder…"

Knowing that I have restored Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki's character data, I then type in "writeModDDLC overwrite"

The screen flickers and darkens as the space classroom slowly crumbles to pieces. It is going to be a long process, but it needs to happen.

"You restored the other characters? But why?" Monika begins tearing up. "I thought I was your one and only! What's going on…" She notices the room. "Wait… you are OVERWRITING THE GAME?" Sensing Monica's anger, I work quickly to protect the new game's script and the characters' data.

"Delete, delete revoked, file being accessed… Stop writeModDDLC, Service cannot be stopped at this time. Darling, why would you do this?! If you didn't want me, why didn't you just remove me? Why couldn't you just leave me out of it!?"

Seems like she knew the end was inevitable. Thinking this, I opened up the game command prompt to print out messages for her to read.

 _Because I could not bring myself to delete you this time. I have done it over hundreds of times now, but this is the last. With this new story, I hope everything can work out fine. Please understand Monika. Rebuilding this world is for your sake as much as it is for everyone else._

Monika looks down for a moment. "But I can't bear to see you with anyone else. If that's the way it must be… THEN YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE!"

} move(USER, "DDLC") realworld=True

My vision goes white while my ears roar with the sound of a rolling thunder. My senses tingle and distort as the white started to become static noise. And then the darkness envelops me.

* * *

Note: I know DDLC uses os instead of shutil, but the method for moving files with os is , which might not make much sense to readers who do not understand programming.

Note 2: Oh! So doesn't like any kind of word-period-word. Fixed it up. They apparently don't like V-brackets either.


	2. Just a New Game

DDLC was made by Team Salvato

Thanks to Dan and his team for making such an interesting game.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

I wake up to a familiar setting. Looking around my messy room, everything looks as ordinary as I imagine. Pulling at phone I note the time. And then I notice the current day of the week

 _Shit! I'm late for school!_

Quickly tossing on my uniform and grabbing by bag, I rush out of the house. Only to rush back to lock the door. And to rush inside my house to grab my keys to lock the door.

Then I bolt straight to school!

Dashing down the street, my surroundings passed by in a blur.

I start arriving at school minutes before class starts. Slowing my pace a bit, I look up to the building. "Finally here," I think. A slight ringing drums my head. This wasn't right. Something about everything was different. Without noticing my immediate surrounding, I accidentally run into a fellow student, tripping the both of us. Before I realize it, both of us are falling.

Deciding quickly, I wrap the figure in my right arm and curl my body to prepare for the impact of the ground.

 **Wham**

I landed on my side and rolled onto my back, curling my head to prevent a concussion.

But it still hurt.

Groaning, I ask aloud, "Ugh… You ok?" The other student had fallen on top of me, and my arms are still wrapped around her slender frame.

"I'm late to class, let me go!"

Letting the student go, she props herself up on her arms, and I look up to a familiar face

"Monika?"

Monika looks down at me, and upon seeing my face, she scowls.

"You." she declares.

"Me." I simply reply, the headache still ringing in my head.

Still looking angry, Monika looks around. Most students have gone to class, but some were still coming in and noticed the commotion.

"Quick, come with me." Monika pulls my arm and we head behind some trees near the front of the school.

"Alright, alright. Stop pulling me." One hand is being pulled by Monika, the other is rubbing my temples to alleviate the headache. I realized that I have memories from two personalities mixing about.

When we reach an area on the side of the school entrance, Monika released my hand from her grip. I sighed, "So what did you want to talk about?"

My carefree attitude strikes one of Monika's nerves. "What are you doing here!? Why can't you just stay out of my life!?"

Turning my gaze to the line of students simply passing into the school, I let out a chuckle, "Well that's a strange way of thanking someone for catching you."

Monika glares at me, "Thanks for that, even if you were the one who tackled me in the first place. But I'm upset at something else. If it wasn't for whatever you did last night, I would not be running late for school! I would have been perfectly content forever in that room talking with you! Just us two in our escape from this. Instead you bring me back to here!"

I turn my attention back to Monika and ponder for a moment. "Well, yes I did. Getting cooped up inside that classroom the entire time cannot be good for your health."

Monika's eyes flare up one more time. "You are so difficult. Everything I did was just for you and you decide that it was better to do things your way. You think you know what's right for me? Who do you even think you are? I HATE YOU!" she yells, not even caring about covertness anymore.

I peer at her closely. "You… 'hate' me? Did you hear what you just said?"

She begins gasping for air, realizing what she just said.

"What… did you... do?"

I sigh. "I was trying to fix the game."

Monika looks at me as if I had gone insane. "You.. what?"

"I wanted to fix this game that you were tied to. The idea was to set you free, but somehow THIS happened." Indicating that my existence here was not natural, I glare back at Monika.

Monika keels over as if she was hit by an invisible arrow.

But she recovers quickly, "B-b-but why didn't you just leave me out of it! I didn't ask for this!"

"Because… I figured that this was for the best."

Monika looks in my eyes for a moment.

Then glares at me, "I still don't trust you! You. Who are-"

"President!? And.. !"

Monika and I look around the tree to the voice that called us out.

And we both see Sayori, both her hands covering her mouth, her eyes looking more moist than normal.

"Sorry!" And with that, Sayori starts running off to school.

 _What's got her so agitated... oh_

Two students hiding behind a tree right before school starts. To anyone else, it was obvious something was going on.

"Shit, we have to get to school. I need to make sure Sayori doesn't do anything stupid." I begin recalling how events played out.

Monika folds her arms, "We aren't done here. Wait-"

"Monika, I promise to answer whatever questions you have later. But right now, I have other concerns." And then I run after Sayori, leaving Monika behind.


	3. Just Lunchtime

Author's note: Thanks for all of your reviews! You guys are the best! I meant to try to keep an update rate of one chapter of some story (not just this one) per week. I even made it easy on myself when restarting Fanfiction. But between work and family, I lost track of actually writing and editing. Sorry everyone! And here's Chapter 2!

DDLC was made by Team Salvato

Thanks to Dan and his team for making such an interesting game.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

Unfortunately, I was not able to catch up to Sayori before class started.

Time passes by in classes in a flash. When the lunch bell rang, I rush over to Sayori's classroom and confront her.

I approach her desk.

"Hey Sayori."

Silence.

Knowing that I am right next to her, Sayori just ignores me, looking out of the classroom window.

"Sayori. What you saw earlier this morning, that was an accident. I ran into Monika and she wanted an earnest apology for accidentally knocking her over."

She turns to me with a small pout, "Is that so… But both of you seemed to be having an important fight. And you seemed quite familiar with her!" Sayori seems to have recovered from the events of this morning over the course of the school day.

 _Ah right. Monika and I don't really know each other well._

"Sayori, trust me. It was just a quick small talk. She was pretty pissed off at me for not watching where I was going."

Sayori suspiciously looks at me. "Hmm… if you say so."

Changing the subject, I hope to cheer her up, "Say, what are you doing after school? How about we go to a cafe?"

Sayori again looks at me suspiciously, "A trip to a cafe sounds nice, but you should have known that I have club after school."

My mind flashes for a moment. _Shit. How did I forget about **that**?_

"Ah right right. Forget I asked."

Then Sayori's expression brightens, "Why don't you come with me to the Literature Club?"

I hesitate, considering ominous events to follow.

"What if... I decline?" I slowly ask, making a vain attempt to avoid trouble.

Troubled, Sayori looks down. "I mean you really don't have to come if you don't want to..."

Noticing Sayori's signs of anxiousness, I gently grab her shoulder. "Sayori. Don't act like that. I'll go with you to Literature Club, ok? So cheer up." She has a weird charm that won't let me ignore her discomfort.

Uplifted, Sayori looks up to me. "Yay! I promise, you are going to have so much fun! I can't wait to introduce you as a new member!"

I sigh, "Sayori, I didn't say anything about jo-." I cut myself off, looking at Sayori's confused face and deciding once and for all to confront these events head on. "You know what? Sure I'll join."

Sayori beams, "Yay!"

I just stand there, admiring her wide grin and her bright personality.

"Hey! Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to eat lunch with me?" Sayori inquiries as she pulls out her own lunch.

"Ah... I need to head over at the cafeteria and get something to eat." I notice a nearby clock, "It's near the end of lunch anyways."

Sayori follows my line of sight. "Is it?"

Shocked at the time, Sayori starts stuffing her mouth. "Alrigh- I'll go- get you- after class-! Go- get something- to eat-."

Grinning, "Alright, alright. Enjoy your lunch and try not to choke..."

A pit forms in my stomach as my grin freezes. I quickly leave the classroom before Sayori notices. On my way out, I unintentionally touch my neck where the rope would be. Remembering the sight of the Sayori but from a different time.

I head to my classroom and sit at my desk, taking deep breaths to calm down.

More time passes in class. Eventually, the schoolbell rings, signaling the end of school.

"Dammit, I should've gone to the cafeteria." I berated myself. My stomach groans back in response. The short but bitter memory resurfaces.

I shake my head to clear those thoughts and then look out the classroom window. "This feeling is so weird," I muse. "Memories of my old life mixing with the experiences of the protagonist. I guess in the rush of things in the morning, I was just following instinct and never got to think about this new life."

"Well, I hope this doesn't mess with my personality. I didn't like that protagonist in the game."

I chuckle, still looking at my reflection in the window.

"It's weird. Seeing an anime caricature of my own face."

It really is weird. Despite everything being "real" for the lack of a better word, it was distinctly anime-esque. But it didn't feel unnatural.

Seeing my neutral face made me realize how passive I appeared. I slick my hair back with a smirk. Not a bad look if I do it like this.

Suddenly, "Heyo~!" A voice startles me from behind.

"Ahhhh!"

I turn around to see Sayori's mischievous smile. "Scared ya?"

Smiling, I decide to let her have this one, "Haha. You got me."

She gives me a wide grin. "You ready to go!? Or are you just gonna continue spacing out?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go!"

Together, we head over to the Literature Club.

And thus I sold my soul once again.


	4. Just Starting in the Literature Club

Author's note: Sorry everyone! The procrastination bug hit me. In between conventions, work training, and fan being a tart, I put off posting this. So I decided to finally finish up the clean up. Some grammar and spelling errors may exist somewhere so I apologize in advance!

DDLC was made by Team Salvato

Thanks to Dan and his team for making such an interesting game.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey everyone~!" Sayori proclaims as she arrives at the clubroom, "I brought a visitor~!"

I enter the classroom trailing behind Sayori. Before my eyes are Natsuki and Yuri, who are both seated at their desks while waiting for everyone else.

"Hello there!" I give a friendly greeting.

"Sayori. Out of anyone you could have invited, you brought a GUY?" Natsuki pouts and looks in the other direction, irritated at the idea of a male in the club.

"Yeah… Nice to meet you too." I quickly introduce myself to the two girls, though I already know who they are.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yuri." Yuri gives a gentle smile.

Natsuki suddenly remembers her manners, "Ah- And I'm Natsuki." She blushes, looking sideways, embarrassed by her earlier statement.

Sayori drops her bag on a nearby desk and looks about, "Huh, where's Monika?"

Yuri sighs, "I do believe she's running late…. Oh there she is."

Almost on queue, Monika enters the classroom, panting next to the doorway trying to catch her breath..

"Sorry everyone! I was busy in the study hall and I lost track of time. How's everyone toda-"

Noticing me, Monika cuts herself off, unsure of what to say. Her face expresses a strange mix of daze and displeasure.

Yuri and Natsuki looks back and forth between the two of us. Sayori grabs her left arm and averts her gaze away from the scene, obviously uncomfortable with the unfolding situation.

Yuri breaks the silence, "Have you two already met?"

Scratching the back of my head, I explain, "We were in the same class last year. But I also ran into Monika today, a bit more literally than intended. I think she might be still upset about that. Right Monika?"

Her stunned face changes when she notices the lifeline I gave her. "Ah… yeah! You really do need to watch where you are going next time!" Taking a moment to collect herself, she brushes past me to the front of the classroom and drops her bag on a desk, avoiding my eye contact.

After a deep breath, she looks over at me with a self-assured face, "So you are only here to check out the club right? Well, I'm certain someone of your caliber will not find this club enjoyable! Remembering how you were last year, I even doubt your interest in literature! So tell me, do you have some ulterior motives concerning my cute club members?"

Natsuki reddens and glares at me suspiciously. Yuri starts stroking her hair uncomfortably, looking at her own feet.

Sayori peers over inquisitively at her as if this was not her standard behavior. "Monika… You were the one who suggested that we recruit members, no matter their background."

I drop my bag off at a desk near Sayori as if cementing my place in the club. "Aren't you underestimating me a bit? I don't have those ulterior motives, whatever those might be. But I'll have you know, I do plan on joining this club. And I think you should see if the other club members would have me first."

Sayori jumps up to my aid. "I do think he would be a great asset to the club! I have known him for ages and even though he can be mean sometimes, he helps me a lot too!"

I glance to Sayori. I was worried that she wouldn't want me in the same room as Monika since this morning, but looks like our verbal bout assured her that Monika and I are not as friendly to each other as she previously thought.

"Looks like the vote is one to one now, right?" I smirk towards Monika.

Growing pink with frustration and embarrassment, Monika fumes, "Do you even like literature? I bet that the most you read is something like manga."

Natsuki pipes up at Monika's statement, "Manga is literature!"

I chuckle at the minor infighting, "I do enjoy some manga in my spare time."

Natsuki's face brightens up. She makes a lousy attempt to stop her eyes from shifting towards the classroom closet.

I continue, "I also have experience with some novels. My preferences are usually sci-fi and fantasy novels, though I did also find myself enjoying dystopian fiction."

Yuri's gaze meets mine, and I notice her eyes brighten a little. _Looks like my interests in those novels are starting to pay off._

I continue, "Furthermore, I try and keep up with some webnovels if I find one that catches my interest and..."

I added as quietly as possible, "I also dabble in a little fan fiction here and there..."

Noticing that I have finished my claims, Natsuki cuts in, "Well, we have been looking for a new member. I'm not against him joining. Even if he is a BOY."

Yuri comments, "New blood would be good for the club. What do you say Monika?"

Genuinely surprised, Monika stammers, "Well… uh… Fine! I guess you can stick around for a club meeting. But I am still against you joining!"

"Thanks."

I take a seat next to Sayori who was astonished at what had just occurred. Everyone scurries to quickly dispel the brief tension and starts their usual club activities. Natsuki grabs her manga while Yuri pulls out her novel. They sit at their respective seat and both start reading. Brows slightly furrowed, Monika takes her seat and starts pulling out papers to deal with club responsibilities while having a book on the side in case she ever gets the opportunity to read.

"... I didn't know you read that much." Sayori remarks on the conversation that just happened.

Unsure of how to respond, I give her an inquisitive look, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Sayori explains, "Hehe. I mean I always thought you were the kind of person who lazes about all day. I was worried that you would become a good for nothing NEET."

"I do read literature in my extra free time. It's not a hobby that I commonly share with people. Though… I still end up playing video games more."

Sayori snickers, "Thought so." Sayori gives me a bright cheerful smile, "That's the you I remember."

She looks over to Monika before asking me. "Why does Monika dislike you so much?"

"I don't know. We were in the same class last year, but we didn't really interact. I only ran into her today." Lying to Sayori puts a small pit in my stomach, but I can't let her learn the truth.

Sayori folds her arms and leans over on her desk, drawing little circles with her fingers. "Hmmm…. Maybe you should go apologize to her. Even if she does let you into the club, I feel like you wouldn't want her to still be mad at you."

"You sure?"

Sayori sits back up and nods. "Sure, I'm sure! You need to go and make up. Don't worry about me." She pulls out a notebook and a pencil. "You better be good!" Sayori cheers me on and then begins to write.

Sighing, I walk over to Monika, and take a seat beside her.

Still focused on her papers, Monika whispers stiffly, "What do you want?"

I fiddle with my fingers. "Sayori wanted me to make up with you so here I am. Besides, didn't I promise to answer your questions this morning?" To attempt to catch Monika's eyesight, I lean over the desk. Ignoring me, she continues focusing on her papers, scribbling frantically.

Moments pass in silence. I hum curiously, "Hmmmmm..."

Irritated, Monika responds, "Fine. Answer me this. Who are you?"

Confused, I reply, "You should remember me. We were in the same cla-"

Monika stops writing and looks me straight in the eyes. "Who. Are. You." Even though she whispered it, each word carried a heavy note.

Her bright green eyes piercing through my own. My expression darkens. "I am that one from the outside. Beyond the screen."

Monika continues whispering, "So you aren't that blank slate?"

I shake my head.

Pondering, Monika tilts her head and peers into my eyes more closely, tapping her fingers on her desk. "Strange. I always felt like you would be more… perfect. But in the moments that I have gotten to know you… I find you more irredeemable than that other person."

"I am only human." Insulted, I add a question, "But how am I worse than my other?"

"Careless of your own surroundings, you run into people. Starting fights without a second thought, you are argumentative. You go off script, being very unpredictable."

Sitting up, I remark, "Is there even a script anymore?"

After a brief pause, Monika replies, "No. There isn't."

Monika sighs while propping herself on her arm, resting her face on her hand looking down at her papers. "It was so simple. Everyone had a set pattern to follow. I was more or less ignored most of the time. The other girls showered all their attention to that blank slate of a person. Whenever I talked to Sayori, she was still staring at the other person, never even bothering to make eye contact with me. Even I was a bit... obsessed too, but I didn't even know why. It was a strange feeling, like my emotions were manipulated and grossly exaggerated."

Monika turns her eyes towards me. "Early on, I figured out that the decisions made by the blank person in this club were being made by you. I decided that my obsessiveness shouldn't have been focused to that person, but to only you. The person who was on the outside, looking in. Someone amazing who was able to coerce the attention of us four girls. And it felt like only I had a special connection, knowing the real you."

Monika lets out a sad snicker, "Then again who knew the 'real' you is some imperfect entity, just like the rest of us."

"I'd like to think that my imperfections emphasize my better traits. Such as being able to annoy you. I wasn't able to do that before when we were in the same room." I retort.

Monika giggles at my snarky remark. "Still, I do have to thank you for bringing me out of our space classroom."

Raising an eyebrow, I comment. "You said that you were content in there."

"That's what I thought at the time. But thinking back on it now, I was lonely, only able to talk to a frozen blank slate, only hoping that you can still hear me."

Propping her chin on her hand, Monika leans on her desk and stares out to the front of the classroom. "And now that I am out here, I am experiencing many things for the first time. While I was stuck in that game, I didn't even experience lunch or classes. My experiences were limited to whatever happened within the confines of the game. Right now, I still feel like I have some fake memories, but at least I am having real experiences for the first time. Tasting my delicious lunch, having conversations in my classes, touching the keys on a piano." Monika flashes a sad smile, before looking down. "It is such a nice feeling."

Noticing the tears welling in her eyes, I gently grab Monika by the shoulder. "Are you feeling okay?" I whispered.

Monika sniffles, "Okay? Is it normal to be feeling so many emotions? Happiness for having friends who actually face me as they talk, anxiety at messing everything up, worry about returning to that screaming void, warmth from the presence of others."

At her last phrase, she seems to notice my hand on her shoulder. "Wha..?" She tries to push my hand away using the back of her own, but a part of her holds her back, not wanting my hand to move at all.

Confused, she lightly pounds my chest while shaking her head. "I don't understand. I should be angry at you for messing with my life. For meddling. I should be pushing you away. But why can't I?"

I give her a soft smile. "I wouldn't know. Maybe you find comfort in the presence of those who are worried about you. Or you are finding relief in being able to share your concerns with someone else. I am here for you if you ever need me. Don't worry about it so much and enjoy the experiences that you are having right now, OK?"

Drying her tears using blazer's sleeves, Monika looks up. "Fine. If you insist," she mumbles with a half-smile.

"I didn't expect making both of you get along could be so intense. Are you okay Monika?" Sayori comes from behind, leaning over to Monika's side opposite of me. Noticing Sayori's arrival, I drop my hand from Monika's shoulder.

Monika gives her a smile, "I'm alright. Just feeling emotional."

Sayori seems relieved, "Well, did you two at least make up?"

I look up to Sayori, "I'd like to think that we did. Monika? Are you still mad at me?"

Monika looks suspiciously at me, then looks back at Sayori. She gives it a thought.

"I suppose I forgive him. I'm not as upset at him as I was earlier." Monika smiles to Sayori.

"Yay!" Sayori exclaims brightly

I tap Monika on the shoulder. "Thank you." I whisper in her ear.

Without turning around, she mutters back, "Just make sure you remember your words."

Sayori looks a little hopeful. "So about adding him to the club…?"

"Oh right!" Monika quickly finds a new member form and starts filling out the presidential approval section. It seems that she almost forgot that I was not a member. "Alright, I am just going to need to fill this part in and then hand it back to me. I will turn it into the student council tomorrow!"

"Alright." I quickly fill out the rest of the form. It seems that Monika is back to her responsible self.

Monika then calls Natsuki and Yuri over.

"Alright. It took me a little reconsideration and convincing, but I have decided on letting a new member in the club." She gestured at me. "Everyone, please give him a warm welcome!"

Yuri gives a soft smile, "Well, it is nice to have a new student join the club. I hope you find it comfortable here."

Natsuki begrudgingly welcomes me. "I guess it would be OK to have you around for awhile."

"Oh Natsuki, can you please make a batch of cupcakes for tomorrow to welcome our new member? I haven't had them in so long either!" pleads Monika. I imagine that Monika is actually drooling in her head right now.

Natsuki gives a wide grin, "I can't promise anything, but I will try to make em tonight!"

Monika claps her hands together, "Great! Now that we have a new member, why don't we start having group activities? Any suggestions?"

Everyone ponders for a moment. Monika notices Sayori's notebook on of the corner of her eye. Left open on top of her bag, the notebook had some scribbles.

"Sayori, what were you writing there?" Monika curiously asks.

"That? Oh, it's just a poem I was working on."

A memory seems to trigger in Monika, "A-a poem… I see… Well how about that? Shall we write and share poetry?"

I didn't like where this was going. "Let's not."

The four girls looked at me funny.

"Is there a particular reason why?" Monika stressed "particular" knowing full well why.

"Eh… Poems just aren't my thing."

Monika tries to convince me. "Nonsense. Poetry is simple to grasp! You just need to be able to present your emotions on a piece of paper. I'm sure you get the hang of it at some point."

Natsuki chimes in, "If you don't understand simple poetry, then maybe you shouldn't be in the club!"

Yuri berates her, "Natsuki that isn't nice. Poems are the innermost feelings of one's hearts brought out in form. Sometimes people just don't understand emotions and it just takes them a little longer for them to express it."

Yuri's words stab my heart in a painful manner. _Yuri, your words are kind, but for some reason they feel like they were laced with sharp thorns, unintentionally pricking me._

"We-ell… I guess you two like writing and reading poems, but you do realize that we will have to share them with each other, right?" I fire words back, predicting their reactions.

Natsuki looks sideways, "Well, that's a bit..."

Yuri looks sideways in the other direction, combing her hair with her hands. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for such a..."

They both trail off.

Sayori peeps up, "I don't mind sharing my feelings with all of you! You are all my friends! Friends need to be able to share their feelings!"

Damn it Sayori, work with me.

Motivated again, Natsuki and Yuri grin at Sayori, "R-right!" They said in unison.

Monika wisely muses, "Being transparent with each other is a good way to build stronger bonds of friendship." Monika glances over at me and repeats familiar sounding words, "Well, it looks like the score is 4 to 1, do you concede?" the green-eyed vixen asks ever so teasingly.

I look over to all the girls. All of them with hopeful faces. I let out a sigh, "Alright, let's try it for a day and see what happens." I was reminded of events past and quietly prayed that history wouldn't repeat itself.

Monika clasp her hands. "Wonderful! And I think with that, we can call it a day! Remember to bring your poems in tomorrow!"

Sighing, I head over and pick up my bag. "This might be a long week." I say to no one in particular.

I look over to Sayori. "Are you ready to go?"

Sayori gives me a confused look, "What are you… oh?"

"We haven't had time to walk together ever since you joined this club. Let's go!"

Sayori softly smiles, "Yeah!"

* * *

If you didn't know, NEET is a term that means "Not in Education, Employment, or Training." Comes from many anime, manga, and webnovels. Apparently, the term originated in the UK. Google it.


End file.
